Infinite
by Luna'sHorcrux
Summary: A short story about family, and sacrifice. Don't give me any reviews about mary sues. This is a short fic, so there's not much time for character building.


I got this idea a while ago. Thought you might like it. If you don't like it, then don't read. It's simple, really.

The poem is my own. I wrote it myself. If you don't think it's a poem then you should take a poetry class (like I just did a couple months ago) because poetry has no rules.

Title: Infinite

Language: English

Category: Books, Harry Potter

Summary: Time is a being, and she has seven rules if you wish to use her turners. Do not break them - for the consequences are dire.

Genre: Angst, Family, Tragedy, Mystery

Rating: K+

World: Next Generation

**Warning: OC, Depressed Hermione, Dead!Harry, Dead!Ron, (Sort of)Dead!Draco**

Characters: Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Time, Daybreak Malfoy, Morning Sun Malfoy, Sunset Malfoy, Starlight Malfoy

_I'm over my head and_

_I know it, I know it_

_I'm doing my best_

_Not to show it, to show it_

-Demi Lovato: Me, Myself, And Time

_I'm breathing in, breathing out_

_Ain't that what it's all about_

-Selena Gomez and the Scene: Ghost of You

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I'm not J. K. Rowling. If I was, I would be a billionaire and I wouldn't take crap from people. I would also have my own huge library-room, and I'd meet Lorde and she's be my best friend. And if Lorde wouldn't be my friend then I'd have her bound and gagged and she'd have to stay in my guest suite.

Song Disclaimer: I also don't own any of the lyrics above. They belong to their respective artists and record companies.

"Listen carefully, now. Time is a being, who has left us a few simple rules and regulations for crossing over her. Even now, she slumbers. Do not wake her, or we shall drown in her tears like the era of the ark**(1)**. Following her laws - is a privilege in itself. Breaking them, is the worst sin imaginable."

The little girl looked down at the parchment. Obviously surprised, her eyes widened. "Poetry?"

The elderly professor nodded. "It is her mother tongue**(2)**." She sighed, eyes sparkling. "Do heed the warning. She can rebirth evil from her clockwork strings - even in slumber."

"How do you know of that?" The girl fidgeted.

"I was a child. I broke laws many times. My friend - and others - payed the price. The rebirth of Voldemort...Is my fault. Many died for my mistake**(3)**. Generations devestated. Do not make my mistakes."

The Ravenclaw nodded. "I should read the poem, so I now the rules." She said finally, waving goodbye. "I will be careful - I will not break a single rule!"

The little Ravenclaw found a place in a window nook on the way up to the Divination Classroom. She looked around, and seeing no one, unfolded the parchment again.

_~The Six Laws of Time~_

_Treat my children with respect_

_And cause no harm to the innocent_

_Remember time shan't be used for your own self gain_

_Refrain from speaking of time travel unless absolutely necessary_

_Know not to speak ill of me_

_Sacrifices will be rewarded for what they are worth - no matter the cost_

_Do not force anyone or anything through time, no matter the intent_

The little Ravenclaw spent her afternoon memorizing the poem carefully, word for word. She barely flinched when classmates interrupted her. She was laughed at by the Gryffindors for being a loner; scolded by other Ravenclaws for not spending her time studying for the exams; not so subtlety dodged by the timid Hufflepuffs; though generally ignored by the Slytherins because of her pureblooded status.

Eventually, though, someone joined her. She didn't look up. "Hello, Morning Sun." She said to her sister.

"Those Seven Time Laws look interesting. How has your day been, Sunset?" Morning Sun asked.

"Good so far. I was wondering, do you think Daddy would've minded if we went back, and tried to save him?"

Upon closer inspection, Morning Sun could see that Sunset was crying.

"No, Sunset. He wouldn't have minded. But he'd tell you not to."

Their oldest sister overheard their conversation, and scooped Sunset into her lap. "If you're thinking of doing this, then you shouldn't. The punishment is far more severe than you think."

"I know." Sunset acknowledged to her oldest sister. "I know what will happen."

"She won't listen, Daybreak. She's hellbent on doing it." Morning Sun murmured.

"Please don't, Sunset." Daybreak kissed her head softly, rubbing slow circles on her back..

"Do you know what Starlight keeps asking?" Sunset said suddenly.

No one but her knew, it seemed. For no one answered. They were content with what they had. Well, Sunset wasn't - and neither was Starlight.

"'Can you bring Daddy here.' 'Please bring Daddy here.' 'Where's Daddy?' How can I not do this?" Sunset imitated.

"She'll grow out of it."

"No she won't." Sunset retorted. "I didn't."

"It doesn't matter. You are our sister. We cannot lose you."

I didn't listen to their warning. Maybe I should've taken Madame Granger's advice, but I'll never know.

Atleast Daddy returned to them. I will have to live with the consequences - I suppose. I am nothing but a daughter of time now. I will live on, forever.

It seems to be the opposite of Madame Granger's fate - her punishment was too age two years for every one. Maybe, my fate is a blessing, maybe it is a curse. Maybe this will come to cause more pain later on.

I do not know, yet.

I hope you like this. Always wanted to do a time turner fic, but haven't had any ideas until now. Really wanted to get this out as soon as I could, though.

**(1)** Refers to the biblical story, "Noah's Ark." Though, in my Harry Potter fic, the reasoning for the flood was that Time was weeping. Here is a link to a wiki article on it if that would clarify things for you. wiki/Noah's_Ark

**(2)** I know poetry isn't technically a language, but it's so different from regular speech that it seems to have a mind of it's own.

**(3) **The idea is that Time brought Lord Voldemort back as revenge against Britain for their incorrect use of time-turners. Harry killed Voldemort as happened in Deathly Hallows, but was killed by Lucius Malfoy after his lord's death. Fenrir Greyback killed Ron Weasley later during the Death Eater roundups. Hermione was devastated, but Time furthermore punished her by aging twice as fast. I might write a prequel later on.

~SamanthaAquaMalfoy


End file.
